Twaptain/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wake Up Jeff!" CaptainSwingingFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledance!" JingleBells-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in deleted scene of "The Wiggles Movie" Lilly70.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Let's Wiggle" TV Series Henry'sDance-1998Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 CaptainFeathersword-1998Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Time" 1998 QuackQuack-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Big Show" concert TheWigglesinSpearhead-Rollerskate.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Spearhead: Food for the Mases" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandStretchtheClown.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Stretch the Clown TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Toot Toot!" GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets).jpg|The Puppet Wiggles and Captain Feathersword QuackQuack-1998Live(NoAnimations).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" TreasureHunt.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggles World" TV Series ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy5.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" HereComeTheReindeer.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2001.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2001 picture WobblyCamel-Prologue3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Safari" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Bay" PlayhouseDisney(Song).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Playhouse Disney" music video What'sThisButtonFor?.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Space Dancing" (CGI) TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Space Dancing" (CGI) TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandJoeyFatone.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Joey Fatone TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonYesDear.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "Yes Dear" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Top of the Tots" FeelingChirpy-GoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Good Morning Australia" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TakeaTripOutontheSea-LullabyVersion.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Take a Trip Out on the Sea" lullaby music video Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Santa's Rockin'!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Live Hot Potatoes!" ICount1-10.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series MakingPies29.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Sailing Around the World" Where'sJeff?-Santa'sRockin'Concert3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Santa's Rockin'!" RainyDay(Episode)PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-WigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Wiggly Animation WigglesWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Wiggles World SailingAroundTheWorld-USALive.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing! USA" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Little Rock Live" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Racing to the Rainbow" OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-2007Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2007.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2007 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong" MurrayHadaTurtle.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Pop Go the Wiggles" TheWigglesonRedNoseDay2008.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Red Nose Day 2008 WeFeelLikeDancing2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandDeniseRichards.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Denise Richards FirstinLine-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in deleted scene of "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" AngelofHarlem.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Spicks and Specks" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-LiveCinemaTrailer2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in live cinema trailer QuackQuack,Cock-A-Doodle-Doo-2008Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Big Big Show" TheChickenWalk.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Go Bananas!" HaveaLaugh!-WigglyWaffle.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Wiggly Waffle TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Let's Eat!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2010Clip.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2010 (Notice that Brad is the Red Wiggle.) TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandRyan.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2010 Canada video (Notice that Simon is the Red Wiggle.) TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandRingo.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Australia Day" concert special TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Ukulele Baby!" QuackQuack-iTunesLive.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "iTunes Live" HaruGaKita-2011Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Haru Ga Kita" 2011 video TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthday.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Big Birthday!" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2011.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Allen, Texas video clip TheTurkeyJumpsRightOutOfThePie2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "It's Always Christmas With You" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at Powerhouse Museum TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Look Both Ways" Volkswagen music video TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Surfer Jeff" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2012 OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-2012Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong" concert RedNoseDay2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in Red Nose Day 2012 video clip TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" TheWigglesMeetTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra!-AdvertClip.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Meet the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra" advert clip TheCelebrationTour!-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" USA tour advert TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordon7News.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on "7 News" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-MelbourneSymphonyOrchestra3.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandNewWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the new Wiggles OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" DothePropeller2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off!" SimonSays2.png|The Wiggles an Captain in 'Simon Says'. TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordin2013.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2013 TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Pumpkin Face" Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries